Robbery Bob Wiki
Welcome to the Please read the Wikia Rules before doing anything. Robbery Bob is an iOS and Android game. It is based around a amateur robber sneaking around guards while collecting loot in various locations. This wiki will cover anything and everything Robbery Bob! There are currently pages in this wiki. Download It! Download it from... ---- Description Introducing the Man of Steal… Play as Bob, the hapless burglar intent on changing his ways. Unfortunately for Bob, however, he's going to be forced into a few final jobs before he's allowed out of the criminal life. This app offers in-app purchases. You may restrict in-app purchasing using your device settings. "This game is genuinely a joy to play and an interesting take on the robbing genre." — App-Score "If the Grand Theft Auto phenomenon has taught us anything, it's that we as a people love theft. Robbery Bob is just one of the many games that fill that demand." — Polygon Sneak past security guards, residents and sleeping bulldogs as you recover the loot in each stage. Use your ninja-like skills, abilities, utilities, and costumes to hide in some tight squeezes and avoid detection. Your sticky-fingered missions will take you through a local neighbourhood, Downtown, and even through some secret labs. Can you get a perfect on every one? Robbery Bob features: • Avoid being detected as you break into houses, shops, and more in over 100 challenging levels • Use your skills to dodge traps in your way and find all the available loot • Pinch everything from secret documents to old pairs of clothes – don’t forget to grab those hard to find TV remotes! • An engrossing comical storyline complete with hilarious animations and a genuinely twisting narrative • Customise Bob with cool items and outfits. The true king of thieves is back in business! Luckless burglar Bob is up to his old tricks again in Robbery Bob 2: Double Trouble. Sneak around security guards, past patrolling pensioners and evade cunning traps as you try to get your sticky mitts on as much loot as possible. Robbery Bob 2: Double Trouble Features: The man of steal is back! – and he’s landed himself in all sorts of trouble. Help Bob plan a wedding for a mobster’s daughter, stop Dr. Thievious’ devious plans and find out if aliens really do exist? 60 new levels of lootin’ fun! – What goodies will you loot as you sneak around the streets of Playa Mafioso, Shamville and Seagull Bay? Hide and Seek – Sneak around on tip-toe, hug walls to stay out of sight, make noise to distract guards and, if you’re caught red handed, get out of there quick! Old Bob, New Tricks – Use RC Cars, Teleportation Mines and tons of new gadgets to help Bob get out of a tight squeeze. Suited and looted – Sneak in style with a variety of outfits from Cassie’s Costume Rental service. Follow more of Bob’s antics on the Robbery Bob Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/RobberyBob Important Consumer Information. This app: Requires acceptance of EA's Privacy & Cookie Policy, TOS and EULA. Includes in-game advertising. Collects data through third party ad serving and analytics technology (see Privacy & Cookie Policy for details). Contains direct links to the Internet and social networking sites intended for an audience over 13. Allows players to communicate via Facebook notifications and gifting. To disable see the settings in-game. Terms of Service : http://www.ea.com/terms-of-service Privacy & Cookie Policy : http://www.ea.com/privacy-policy EULA : http://tos.ea.com/legalapp/mobileeula/US/en/OTHER/ Visit http://www.chillingo.com/about/game-faqs/ for assistance or inquiries. EA may retire online features and services after 30 days notice posted on http://www.ea.com/1/service-updates Don't know where to start? *Don't know where to start? Visit Sneaky Strategies! *Request? here! *Seen someone vandalize and/or say rude things? Report here! Latest Activity Something to Say ="RobberyBob"/> Category:Browse